Brachiosaurus
Facts Like all sauropod dinosaurs, Brachiosaurus was a quadrupedal animal with a small skull, a long neck, a large trunk with a high-ellipsoid cross section, a long, muscular tail and slender, columnar limbs. The skull had a robust, wide muzzle and thick jaw bones, with spoon–shape''atitan'', there was an arch of bone over the snout and in front of the eyes that encircled the nasal opening, although this arch was not as large as in its relative. Large air sacs connected to the lung system were present in the neck and trunk, invading the vertebrae and ribs, greatly reducing the overall density. Unusually for a sauropod, the forelimbs were longer than the hind limbs. The humerus(upper arm bone) of Brachiosaurus was relatively lightly built for its size, measuring 2.04 meters (6.7 ft) in length in the type specimen. he femur (thigh bone) of the type specimen was only 2.03 meters (6.7 ft) long. Unlike other sauropods, Brachiosaurus appears to have been slightly sprawled at the shoulder joint, and the rib-cage was unusually deep. This led to the trunk being inclined, with the front much higher than the hips, and the neck exiting the trunk at a steep angle. Overall, this shape resembles a giraffe more than any other living animal. Minecraft The Brachiosaurus is a passive, (previously) rideable herbivorous dinosaur. Like most other dinosaurs, it can be tamed. In versions 1.7.10 and earlier, it could only be tamed by being near it when it hatched. Currently it is the tallest mob in the mod, rivalled only by Mamenchisaurus, a sauropod added in 2.0.0. It is unknown whether the Brachiosaurus will be rideable in the future of the 2.0.0 update. Behavior Brachiosaurus generally just wanders aimlessly around whatever area it was spawned in. Generally they ignore all other mobs and the player unless attacked. The Brachiosaurus will not retaliate when attacked, and will instead try to flee, although this may be changed in the future. The Brachiosaurus will destroy groundcover such as flowers if the gamerule "dinoMetabolism" is set to true as if grazing. It may eat leaves in the future instead, however. 'Appearance' The Brachiosaurus is a large, quadrupedal herbivore with a very long neck and short tail. It's forelegs are noticeably longer than its hind legs, resulting in a sloping back, similarly to the modern predator, the hyena or the modern herbivore the giraffe. Its nostrils are placed above the eyes on a crest. The female is a light brown with a darker brown coat pattern. The male is a light green with a darker green swirl pattern. The back of the top of the male's neck is a thick red. Predators Previously, the Brachiosaurus had no predators with the exception of the player. However, in the 2.0.0 update, large theropods will target and kill Brachiosaurus. Other than the player, its predators consist of the carnivorous dinosaurs: * Tyrannosaurus * Indominus Rex * Groups of Baryonyx * Spinosaurus Gallery mamenchi.png|A male Brachiosaurus stands with a male Mamenchisaurus. fight.png|A male Tyrannosaurus attacks two female Brachiosaurus clouds.png|A young Brachiosaurus stands on a mountaintop just below the clouds. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Category:Sauropods